


An Anniversary Surprise

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Giant Squid - Freeform, M/M, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: Sirius plans a special surprise for their anniversary.





	An Anniversary Surprise

_ Written for the R/S 24 Hour Challenge.  CosmicMomo’s prompt is ''A date by the lake", and the words you need to use are: giant squid, gillyweed, willow, frozen, rotten, constellation and snow, good luck and have fun! _

                                               oOoOoOoO  
  


Remus dropped his satchel on his bed and and collapsed next to it, one arm slung over his head.

 

“Long day, Moony?” James asked from his own four-poster where he was leafing through the latest issue of Quidditch Weekly.  

 

Remus groaned. “Too many classes, too much revising, and I had to deduct house points from Gryffindor when I caught some fourth years smoking gillyweed by the greenhouses on my rounds.”

 

James laughed. “Hypocritical much?”

 

Remus grabbed a pillow and threw it towards James without even looking to see where it landed. “We’ve never been stupid enough to be  _ caught _ , have we, Prongs?”

 

“True enough, mate!”

 

Remus sniffed the air, a familiar and delicious scent triggering his lupine senses.  His eyes lit up as he saw a box of his favorite Honeydukes chocolates on his other pillow. He opened the box and smiled at the note nestled inside, his name written on the front in his boyfriend’s familiar elegant scrawl.

 

_ Moonbeam, _

 

_ I thought you would enjoy some chocolate after what has probably been a long day.  If you’re interested in some extra pampering, meet me at our favorite secluded spot by the lake.  _

 

_ Yours, _

_ Padfoot _

 

Remus immediately stood up, his earlier exhaustion forgotten at the thought of spending some time alone with Sirius.  He popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth and grabbed his cloak, stuffing the box in a pocket before hurrying to leave.

 

“Eager, aren’t we?”  James chuckled.

 

Remus grinned at him.  “You know what Sirius has planned?”

 

“Let’s just say Padfoot needed some help with your surprise.” James offered. “You know you’re both nauseatingly sappy, right?”

 

Remus opened the door and looked back at James. “Don’t be jealous, Prongs.  You know Padfoot still loves you.  Not as much as me, of course, but oh well!”  He shut the door behind him and laughed as he heard the expected thud of a pillow hit the door.

 

Remus hurried down the stairs and out of Gryffindor tower, eager to see whatever surprise Sirius had in store for him.  He made his way out of the castle and wrapped his cloak tightly around him to ward off the frigid winter air.  

 

Remus couldn’t see anyone else outside and didn’t even see Sirius as he trekked through the snow-covered grounds and approached the spot they always preferred for some time alone outdoors.  Right by the shore of the lake, the normally grassy area now covered in a hard frost was perfect for a private tryst as it was secluded by a wall of bushes and low-hanging trees.  No one could spot them easily from the castle and they would have a clear view of anyone approaching from the grounds. 

 

Still not seeing any signs of his boyfriend, Remus called out quietly. “Sirius?”

 

“Right here, Moony.”  

 

Remus jumped, startled, as Sirius appeared next to him, a smirk gracing his handsome features. “Where did you come from?”

 

“That’s part of the surprise.” Sirius laughed, reaching out and pulling Remus to him. “Come on.”

 

Sirius waved his wand and a tent suddenly appeared before them.  Sirius opened the flap and waved Remus inside, stepping inside behind him after casting the disillusionment spell again. 

 

Remus looked around him in disbelief. “What have you done, Pads?”

 

The tent was not very large, but big enough for a large mattress in the center, covered in soft-looking blankets and a mountain of pillows.  To the side of the bedding was a large picnic basket and a small bucket filled with ice and bottles of butterbeer.  

 

Remus turned to face Sirius, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist. “What is all this?”

 

Sirius smiled softly, his hand coming up to cup Remus’ cheek.  “It’s our anniversary.”

 

Remus’ eyes widened. “What? Oh no -”

 

“Stop it.” Sirius placed a finger on Remus’ lips and quirked a brow. “I knew you were too busy to remember something silly like a ten month anniversary, but I wanted to surprise you with something.”

 

Remus kissed the pad of the finger still on his lips. “This is anything but silly, Sirius.”

 

Sirius shrugged, a soft smile playing on his lips. “Come on, sit down with me.  I want to show you something.”

 

Remus let Sirius pull him to the mattress and they both sank down into the softness, settling in the center. 

 

“Look up, Moony.”

 

Remus obediently looked up, but instead of the ceiling of the tent he expected to see, all he saw were stars.  His mouth dropped open in awe.  “Merlin, this is beautiful!”

 

Sirius grinned, enjoying the rapturous look on his boyfriend’s face.  “Well Prongs helped me transfigure the tent a bit and Lily helped me with the enhancement charms for the opening in the ceiling.  We get lovely celestial views out here in the wilds of Scotland, but a few well-placed telescopic charms enhance it a bit. Do you like it?”

 

Remus looked away from the constellations he had been admiring and framed Sirius’ face with his hands, staring into the mercurial grey depths of his boyfriend’s eyes. “I love it and I love  _ you _ .”

 

Remus captured Sirius’ lips with his own, trying to convey with his kiss how much he appreciated the romantic gesture he had obviously spent so much time on.  

 

Sirius pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against Remus’. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but no more kissing right now.”

 

“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

 

Sirius chuckled. “I know, I know, and I’m mentally kicking myself right now, but tonight is about pampering you. Later, well... _ later _ .” He winked at Remus suggestively.

 

Remus grinned and settled back against the pillows as Sirius dug into the basket beside them, watching as he pulled out plates with large pieces of a dense, rich-looking, chocolate cake.  He handed a plate to Remus along with a bottle of butterbeer.

 

Remus took a bite of the cake and moaned. “This is amazing.”

 

“Well I happen to know you have a slight addiction to chocolate, Moonbeam, and you know how the house elves in the kitchens adore me.”  

 

“You’re spoiling me, Pads.”

 

“That, love, is the entire point.”  

 

Sirius watched Remus finish his cake and set his plate aside, a look of contentment on his face as he turned to look up at the stars once more. 

 

Sirius set his own half-finished piece aside. “You have some chocolate right there.”

 

Remus turned to him. “Where?”

 

Sirius crawled over him, a mischievous look in his eyes, and licked the corner of his mouth.  “Mmm, right there.” He kissed Remus’ lips softly before trailing more kisses along his stubbled jaw. 

 

“I can’t decide what tastes better.” He whispered against Remus’ throat, his tongue tracing the curve of his neck as Remus arched to grant him better access. “That cake or your skin.”

 

Remus sighed, his fingers tangling in Sirius’ dark hair. “Maybe you need to taste some more to make a more informed decision.”

 

Sirius’ laugh vibrated against Remus’ throat, sending shivers of pleasure through his body. “I always said you were the smart one, Moony.”

 

Sirius pushed the cloak from Remus’ shoulders, his eyes meeting Remus’ as he unknotted his tie and threw it to the side.  He watched the amber darken as he unbuttoned Remus’ shirt slowly, his hands dipping inside the parted material to slide it over his shoulders and down his arms.  

 

Remus threw his head back as Sirius’ lips once more brushed his skin, kissing, licking, and nipping a trail from his clavicle down his chest and back up again to claim his lips in a hungry kiss.  Remus returned the kiss with fervor, hurriedly trying to unbutton Sirius’ shirt, his fingers fumbling with the buttons. 

 

“Too many clothes.” Remus bit out, still struggling with Sirius’ shirt.

 

Sirius grinned, sitting back on his heels. “Impatient, are we?”

 

“Just take them off, Padfoot.” 

 

He watched Sirius’ eyes darken with lust at the roughness of his voice and watched with pleasure as Sirius disrobed, his shirt and trousers thrown to the side.  Remus struggled with his own trousers and pants, finally getting them off and carelessly flinging them towards the pile of clothes now in the corner of the tent.

 

He bit his lip as Sirius straddled his hips, his thick cock already standing at attention and pressing against Remus’ stomach.  Sirius bent down and kissed him once more, his tongue licking at the seam of Remus’ mouth.  A soft groan escaped his lips as Sirius’ tongue met his, his hands seeking skin as he ran them over the smooth expanse of his back down to grasp the rounded globes of his arse and bucked his hips up for friction.  

 

Sirius let out a breathy moan. “You have to wait until I finish my experiment.” 

 

He leaned back and dipped his finger in the chocolate frosting, smearing it down Remus’ chest.  His mouth followed the trail, alternating between licking the chocolate and nipping his skin. He moved down his body, his teeth grazing his hip, then licking a trail straight towards Remus’ cock, already leaking in anticipation. 

 

Sirius’ eyes met his as he ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of Remus’ cock. “Mmm, I think the skin wins.” 

 

Remus couldn’t hold back a moan as Sirius’ warm mouth engulfed his prick, the gentle vibrations of his laughter adding to the glorious sensations.  He tangled his fingers in Sirius’ long hair once more, pulling it to the side so he could watch his lover’s beautiful mouth sliding up and down his cock.  

 

He felt himself nearing the edge and pulled Sirius’ hair gently to get his attention. “Sirius, stop.”

 

Sirius released him and licked his lips. “What’s wrong?”

 

He pulled Sirius towards him, kissing the edge of his jaw. “I want to be inside you when I come.”

 

He felt the shiver that ran through Sirius’ body at his words. 

 

“What are you waiting for then?” Sirius urged. “Fuck me.”

 

Remus quickly flipped their positions so Sirius was on his back, his legs spread on either side of him.  He grabbed his wand and cast a lubricating spell on his hand and Sirius’ passage, watching as Sirius shivered at the sensation of the cool gel slick inside him.  He bent down and took Sirius’ hard prick in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the weeping tip before he pressed a finger to his puckered hole.

 

Remus slowly worked his finger inside, Sirius’ whimpers driving him on.  He carefully slid in a second finger, gently stretching him open, the incoherent sounds Sirius made making his own cock twitch as he laved his lover’s cock and arched his fingers, finding the small glans inside him.  

 

“Fuck!”  Sirius cried out, the gentle nudge to his prostate and the suction of Remus’ mouth almost too much for him to handle. “I need you, Remus.  _ Now _ .”

 

Remus released his prick and withdrew his hand, a wicked grin on his face.  “Ride me.”

 

Sirius sat up quickly, pushing Remus down and straddling him once more. “Bloody demanding wolf, aren’t you?”  His hooded eyes and smirk belied his tone. 

 

He took hold of Remus’ swollen cock and positioned himself over him.  His eyes locked on Remus’ as he slid down, his lip caught between his teeth, slowly taking his length inside himself.  

 

Remus’ eyes rolled back in sheer pleasure as he felt himself fully sheathed inside Sirius’ tight warmth.  He gripped Sirius’ hips as he started to lift himself slowly back up and then down again, tilting his pelvis to feel the delicious slide against his prostate. 

 

Remus sat up, bucking his hips and capturing Sirius’ moans with his mouth. Their kiss turned hungry and desperate as they moved together, hands seeking purchase on their sweat-slicked skin, a string of profanities leaving Sirius’ mouth as Remus rocked into him harder.

 

Remus worked a hand between them, pumping Sirius neglected cock in time to his thrusts.  He licked a trail of sweat down Sirius’ jaw to his clavicle and bit down roughly, relishing the groan he elicited. 

 

He kissed his way up the line of his jaw to growl in Sirius’ ear. “Come for me.”

 

The growled command was all it took for Sirius’ hips to stutter and Remus bucked into him hard, the cock in his hand pulsing as Sirius came all over their chests with a loud cry. 

 

Remus gripped Sirius’ hips hard, driving himself up into him three more times, before he found his own release.  

 

He fell back against the pillows, pulling Sirius with him, both panting for breath.  Remus could feel his lover’s heart beating against his own chest and he ran a gentle hand down Sirius’ back.

 

“That was amazing.”

 

Sirius pressed a soft kiss to Remus’ lips before raising himself slightly, Remus’ now soft cock slipping out of him, and shifting to lay beside him.  

 

“Happy Anniversary, love.”

 

Remus smiled, tracing Sirius’ jaw lazily with his fingers. “I really hope you thought of a silencing spell along with the disillusionment one.”

 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Of course I did.  I wouldn’t want to give the Giant Squid a show now, would I?”

 

Remus’ chest shook with laughter. “Well you  _ are  _ a kinky bastard.”

 

“Oi, just because we give the willow a free peak every month doesn’t mean I want the Squid getting any ideas, you rotten mutt.”

 

Remus grinned, pulling a blanket over their naked bodies. “I have a feeling Squiddy would enjoy it a bit too much.”

 

Sirius grabbed his wand and cast a cleansing charm over both of them before wrapping his arms around Remus and snuggling into his warmth. “We’ll save that for our next anniversary.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
